1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined locking and carrying device for an autobicycle which can lock the autobicycle to a fixed post or pole on the ground for preventing the autobicycle from being stolen. In addition, the device can serve as a carrier for placing baggage thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relatively light-weight cycles, have recently been popularized. In these light cycles, a conventional handle lock device is provided but is typically so light in weight and simply mounted so as to be readily stolen.